Detention with Snape
by SeverusDanicaSnape
Summary: What happens when Hermione has detention with Snape?


The Potions Professor is watching over his 6th year class to be sure no dunderheads such as Longbottom won cause any explosions. 'well not everyone can be like the that insufferable know-it-all Granger and be perfect' he thought maliciously.

He always find himself watching Miss Granger, waiting hoping that she will make some mistake to show that she is not always perfect. Has she made a mistake in his class or any class for that matter. No. No she has not. Then all the sudden Longbottom's potion exploded all over the place including on Miss Granger.

"Neville! I told you to put one leaf in of the belladonna not fifty! It reacts with the dragons blood!" Hermione exploded. It was all over her and it will take forever to get the grey gunk out her unruly hair.

"And I told you Miss Granger not help him" Yelled Professor Snape. Irritated that the little chit for helping and more irritated that Longbottom did not listen to her. Now he has a mess to pick up.

"But, Professor! I am tired of him causing explosion because half of the time I am caught in the line of fire and _I_ end up in the infirmary. Do you realize how annoying Madam Pomfrey is when she is fussing over you?" said an irate Hermione. "she is almost worst then Mrs. Weasley poking and prodding. So yes I help Neville but he never listens to me anyway!"

"That is quite enough Miss Granger" bellowed the enraged Potion Master " I would have you know I know exactly how Madam Pomfrey is. That gives you no right to disrespect a teacher so there for you have detention with me for the rest of the week." then looking at Neville " you have detention with Filch"

Everyone gaped at Hermione, she has never gotten detention in all six years at Hogwarts. Everyone thought that Hermione was a goody-two-shoes.

"But Professor!" she whined "It is Monday that is six days. That is hardly fair" she moaned.

" And you think that I care why? Because I really do not care what you say you have detention until Saturday. Eight o'clock Monday through Friday. And Saturday you have it from 7 o'clock in the morning to 9 o'clock at night. Deal with it."

Hermione glared at the potion, but she was anticipating eight o'clock tonight. She was startle out of her daze when Harry and Ron came up to her. "I cannot believe that Snape gave you detention. And Saturday is our first Quiddtitch game of the year." remarked Harry " that stupid git."

They all entered the Great Hall and sat at their seats. They Ginny what has a happen and her eyes went wide " that bloody git I cannot believe he has gave that long of detention for sticking up for yourself." she said groaned. She had her hand on Harry's lap. Harry nuzzled her neck and sighed.

"Well I have to go it is almost eight and I do not want to be late, cause god knows he will just add more detentions and I do not want anymore detentions." she turned her back and walked out.

Heart was racing as she approached the dungeon door. When she knocked she heard a snaky but silky voice of the Potions Professor telling her to enter. When she open the door, Severus pounced and started to kiss her with all the passion he could mustered.

"God, I missed you. Thank you for doing what I asked you to do" yes she was the one that added the extra belladonna not Neville. Hermione and Severus have been together sense the end of last year. They started to kiss again.

She moaned as his lips traveled down her neck nipping and suckling. Hermione's hands busied unbuttoning his robes. Oh god she had miss this missed him. She started to get impatient so she took her wand out and made his clothes disappeared.

Severus chuckled and look down at her "impatient are we love?"

"Yes, forget foreplay and lets get down to business." said the witch as she reached her hand down his pants cupped his member in her dainty hands and started stroke up and down.

Severus head fell back with a lusty moan he started to buck his hips into her hands as she started to alternate her movements from squeezing to pulling, fast to torturing slow. Severus could not take any more and got rid of Hermione's clothes and picked her up and put her on his desk. He spread her legs and plunged deep inside of her. He went as fast and hard as he could. Missing her tight pussy around his cock. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered what he is going to do to her all night long. Hermione moaned at his silky words. Severus brought his hand down to her clit and started to pinch and twist in between his thumb and forefinger.

"SEVERUS"

"HERMIONE"

They screamed and climaxed with one another. God Hermione could not wait what was going to happen for the rest of the week.

The End


End file.
